


Operation Save James from Pesky Little Brother

by Queen_Oval



Series: Big Brother & Little Brother [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baby brother Aaron, Big Brother James, Jealous Thomas, M/M, The second one, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is sick and tired of James talking about his little brother. He wants him gone, so he creates a plan called Operation Save James from Pesky Little Brother or SJPLB for short. Well he go with the Operation or accept our cute baby Aaron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Save James from Pesky Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hubris_BNL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/gifts).



Thomas don't understand why James was so fascinated by his little brother. All he did was talked about was his brother this and brother that.

Thomas was jealous but he wouldn't he wouldn't admit that for a minute because he was a southern gentleman.

“And than we read one of my books. Aaron is so smart read it all by himself and he's only six years old!” James announced when they were eating their lunch.

Thomas rolled his eyes and dully said,” interesting.”

Thomas want James the old James, where he only focus on him not the new kid. He should be focus on how cool and smart Thomas was if anything.

James not sensing the sarcasm nodded eagerly,”Yeah. I wonder what else can I teach him. He likes to learn a lot, I wouldn't be surprised if he goes to high school before he’s ten.”

Thomas taking a big bite in his PB&J before he said something harmful to his friend. He has to figure out a play to make this new brother leave. But how?  
Thomas sipped on his fruit juice , that when the idea was form itself in Thomas’ head. Yes this might work he thought as he still tuning out James’ praise of his brother.

Pretty soon James wouldn't want a little brother anymore thought Thomas. After school, James went home running to his “precious” little brother. The little afro kid smiled when got in the car, tonight he needs to make plan to get rid of that pest.

Operation Save James from Pesky little Brother Or SJPLB for short. 

That night a formal plan was created, a foolproof that any seven could think of . What he will do is go over to their house and knock over Mrs. Madison prized vase that she loved and that should be enough for him to leave. If not then do plan A and Plan B was to throw away Mr. Madison prized Collection of baseball cards. And Finally Plan C take James’ favorite stuff animal and throw it away on garbage day!

Yes this will work. ANd then James would come running to him, and tell how much he hates his little and How he ruin his prized possession. Then Bon Voyage Arron.

The next day Mr. Washington was teaching, Thomas wrote a piece of paper and slidded to James. The note said “Can I come over to your house today?”

James wrote back never taking his eyes for the teacher and wrote ,”Sure. I think mom and dad wouldn’t mind.”

Yes, Operation SJPLB was a go! Thomas thought as continued listening to Mr. Washington. After school was over he went over to his dad that he wanted to go to James’ house and his dad sure to it. Thomas hitched a ride with James and his dad.

When the car stopped to the house, Thomas took a deep breath Here it goes, he thought. Following James, He was going to meet the menace that was ruining his friend. The only who force himself on James to become an older brother. The true monster. As the door open, Thomas walked in bracing himself when he heard running.

Be brave Thomas, you are a Jefferson. He said to himself to keep his compere.

“James!” Aaron greeted putting his face first in the Madison’s stomach. Not knowing it knocked the wind out of him.

James smiled not really caring about,”Hey Bud. How was your day?”

“Good. Mrs. Madison took to the store to get some clothes and then we went to get some ice cream and then we went to the children’s museum. ...um.. Who’s that ? “ Aaron pointed at Thomas.

Thomas looked at him, How dare he points at me, he thought.

James smiled, “This is my best friend Thomas Jefferson.”

Aaron smiled,”Oh yeah you told me about that.” The little Burr turn to Jefferson,” You’re amazing ! James told me about your artwork. You draw so well, do you ..um.. Think you teach me?”

Thomas was taken back was the little twerp just said, “Huh?”

“Your art that gave to James. He showed me some, do you think you can teach how to draw like that?” little Aaron.

“You are so awesome!You and James are so cool!” Burr proclaim.

Thomas recovered from the praise he was getting,” Well I can teach you. Granted it won’t look as great as mine.”

Maybe I won’t do the Operation SJPLB isn’t active, he thought as the trio went to James room to draw.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos
> 
> If you want me to write a prompt PM me on Tumblr : queen-fire03


End file.
